


How In Hell?

by vividKaleidescopes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon, M/M, My OCs, My characters, NSFW, Smut, demon hunter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividKaleidescopes/pseuds/vividKaleidescopes
Summary: The unlikely (very likely) story of a demon and a demon hunter, mutually bonding through sarcasm, persistence, and sex.





	How In Hell?

**Author's Note:**

> Yo guess who's back with their first oc drabble? Let me know in the comments if you guys wanna see another chapter of this, I'm half tempted just to leave it be but if y'all want another chapter then I'd be happy to oblige. I recommend listening to The Heat by The Score with this for the best reading experience. Feel free to ask me /any/ questions about Jenzen and Kaji, my lovely boys! Also trying to edit this format on this site is the true hell, so please forgive the messiness, I did the best I could. ~Nyx

Heavy, worn out brown work boots crunched on the gravel pathways of the cemetery. It was getting close to 8 o’clock. The sun had long since dipped down under the horizon, leaving the chilly late fall day even colder among the headstones. The traveler was unfazed, dressed in a heavy black leather biker jacket and some blue jeans. He had a bag on his broad shoulder, some of his waist length hair trapped under the strap. The dark coloring of his skin and his velvet red hair blended him with the darkness nearly perfectly. The whites of his eyes were in stark contrast, the storm cloud grey of his irises turning to burnished silver in the moonlight. He looked around, giving his silent, one-being audience a side profile of his face. Big roman nose, but not too big. A jawline that could withstand a hurricane. Pretty, sort of rugged. The strange traveler’s build was a bit daunting, a solid 6’ 6” and 225 lbs.

            He stopped abruptly as he heard a second set of shoes crunch the gravel a few feet behind him. They stopped as well, rocks and shoe soles grinding against one another. Whoever it was was shifting as they waited for him to make a move, that much he could hear. There was a metallic clicking, and a cocked pistol being help to the underside of a jaw. The traveler had done it quicker than the strike of a rattlesnake. The other being, what appeared to be a human male, raised its hands, smirking slightly. “Relax, hunter. I’m not here to gut you tonight.” His voice was deceptively smooth and calm, in spite of the cold gun metal firmly pressed to his jaw. Dark blue-black spiky hair, angled eyes with red colored pupils and black irises. Pale as the moon. A couple piercings, and anti-eyebrow just under his left eye. A single snakebite on the same side. A barbell vertically between his collarbones, playing hide-and-seek with his shirt collar.

            The taller traveler slowly lowered the gun. “What do you want, demon?” A deep, bass-toned voice from him. The dark haired man was only 6’ 1” and close to 175 lbs. Not very scary by comparison, but the hunter knew if that demon decided to overpower him, he wouldn’t be able to do anything but watch those slim fingers flay him open. “I was just looking for a little fun. You seemed the type.” “Nobody goes looking for a sex partner in a graveyard.” “Okay so maybe I followed you because I favor you. What’s it matter now, Jenzen?” “It sounds weird when you say my name Kaji. And you can quit bothering me any day now. I have actual work to do, unlike you.” The demon, Kaji, rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. “All work and no play makes Jenzen a very, _very_ dull boy…” “It may come as a shock, but I wasn’t put on this earth to have sex with you.” “But you’re _sooooooo_ good at it Jenz.” Kaji purred as he grinned, hungry eyes stroking every inch of Jenzen as he stepped closer. Just inches between them now. “…You know you can’t resist me. You never can~.” 

Barely a moment passed before the sound of a heavy bag hitting the gravel echoed through the graveyard, soft groans from Kaji following as the bigger man shoved him up against a nearby headstone, lips and teeth working over his pale neck as his hips kept Kaji pinned. Jenz’ hands slid up under the demons shirt and roamed his torso. Kaji moaned as Jenzen explored every inch of him like he hadn’t already done so a dozen times. The demon didn’t hesitate to throw a hand down Jenzen’s pants, earning a low groan from him that turned into a growl and resulted in a new bite mark on Kaji’s shoulder. 

Within minutes Jenzen had thoroughly stretched the demon, and was not gentle as he pushed his way in, earning a slightly pained yelp from Kaji as he kept him pinned to the headstone, holding him up. “Mmm…you’d think you’d be a bit more used to this based on how many times you’ve taken my cock, Kaji…” “S-Shut up unless you’re gonna be sweet and encouraging…so just shut up…” The hunter smirked as he started to move, Kaji’s initial whimpers and whines quickly turning to moans in various volumes and pitches as he found a brisk rhythm. Jenzen hastily granted Kaji’s wish as he moaned out a quiet “harder”, even earning a few cries of pleasure from him as he started to stroke himself. Jenz noticed this, and growled, deciding that he didn’t like it. Luckily, previous knowledge of Kaji’s body led to a speedy solution. The hunter adjusted his angle just slightly, nailing the demon’s g-spot with his next thrust. Kaji’s eyes snapped open wide as he gave a loud cry, hands immediately reaching back to brace himself against the headstone.             

Jenzen panted a bit as he rapidly reduced Kaji to a moaning, sobbing, flushed and pleasured mess, the demon not taking long to make a mess of himself and Jenzen. Jenzen did the same moments later, having pulled out to finish. He set Kaji back on his feet, smirking at him momentarily as he leaned heavily on the headstone, unsure if his legs would fully support him. Both of them took a minute to catch their breath, Kaji was the first to break the quiet. “Same time Tuesday?”

**Author's Note:**

> Songs, songs, songs! They can be very helpful to understanding a character! Each of my ocs usually has a couple songs I've picked out for them. Here are Jenzen's and Kaji's for anyone who's interested:  
> Jenzen:  
> It All Adds Up by Shinedown  
> Human by Rag'n'Bone Man  
> Broken Bones by Kaleo  
> Champion by Barns Courtney  
> Kaji:  
> Kicks by Barns Courtney  
> Horns by Bryce Fox  
> Do I Wanna Know? by Arctic Monkeys  
> Come A Little Closer (Vaski Remix) by Cage The Elephant


End file.
